The Final Fight
by FlamingSickle
Summary: An EcoEmergency at a nuclear plant turns out to be more dangerous than previously expected. Yeah, so I'm no good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well, this is my very first fanfic, or at least the first that I actually finished. It's also the first I've ever put on ff.net, so I hope I did all the uploading and chapter stuff right. Enjoy, and please review! -Diana  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Planeteers! We have an Eco-Emergency! To the Crystal Chamber at once!" Gaia's worried voice sounded across the pristine Hope Island, calling each of the Planeteers to drop whatever they were doing at once and hurry to view Planet Vision. The Spirit of Earth watched as the five young adults arrived post haste and, when they had all gathered, turned to the crystal- framed screen and waved her hand at it, activating it.  
  
"What's the problem, Gaia?" asked Wheeler as what appeared to be an undisturbed nuclear power plant came onto the screen.  
  
"Planeteers, from the outside this plant may look fine, but it's what's going on inside that's the trouble. Duke Nukem is trying to take over the building in an attempt to gain more energy for himself. You must go and stop him before he kills any of the scientists or, worse, causes a meltdown that would kill thousands and contaminate the surrounding area for years to come, sending a cloud of radioactivity drifting across the continent!" she hurriedly explained.  
  
"We are on it, Gaia!" exclaimed Linka, and with that, the group ran out to their red- and yellow-painted Geo-Cruiser. Kwame climbed into the pilot's seat and took off as the others quickly found their own seats for the trip.  
  
Gi, who had sat down beside Kwame, buckled up as she said, "These Eco- Villains never give up, do they?"  
  
"It would seem not," said Ma-Ti from his seat in the back. "The funny thing is that no matter what they do, they are never a match for us and Captain Planet."  
  
"Yeah, you got that right," chuckled Wheeler, who was sitting behind Gi. "Ya think they would've learned their lesson by now."  
  
Linka leaned forward to look at the ETA over Kwame's shoulder and saw it would be about ten minutes more to get to the site. She sat back down and sighed, "Just vhen I was at the best part of the book I vas readink, too."  
  
Wheeler leaned over. "Ah, don't worry, babe. We'll kick Nukem's butt and be back to Hope Island in no time, and you can finish it up. Just out of curiosity, what kind of book was it?"  
  
She looked over at him. "Well, if you must know, Wheeler, it vas a romance novel."  
  
"Romance, huh? Say, speaking of romance, you free Friday?"  
  
"Why do you ask," questioned Linka, knowing exactly why he was inquiring.  
  
"Well, it's just that if you are, then maybe you might want to go out on a date with me," he answered hopefully.  
  
Linka smiled. "And just what did you haff in mind, Yankee?"  
  
He leaned closer to her. "I was thinking I could take you to possibly a movie and definitely dinner and dancing."  
  
"Dancink?" Her eyes lit up as he nodded in response. "All right, Wheeler, it is a date!"  
  
"Yes!" cheered Wheeler as he pumped his arm into the air in excitement.  
  
Just then, Kwame announced, "We're here!" The Planeteers looked down at the plant below and saw scientists fleeing the building.  
  
"Hurry and land, Kwame; it looks like they're in a lot of trouble!" exclaimed Gi, who leapt out of the Geo-Cruiser as soon as the craft touched down. 


	2. Chapter 2

As the five exited, they could see the scientists and workers coming out of the building. As Kwame and Gi handed out protective lead suits to their fellow Planeteers, one scientist caught sight of the group and frantically ran up to them, grabbing hold on Wheeler's jacket and crying, "He's mad! He's going to cause a meltdown! There's no way to escape!"  
  
Wheeler pried the hysterical man off and took his lead suit from Gi. "Hey, pal, don't worry. We're here to put Nukem out of business!"  
  
"You are? Oh, thank God!" The man abruptly straightened up and grabbed Wheeler, who had only gotten one leg of his suit on, in a bear hug and nearly knocked them both over. "Thank you!"  
  
The Brooklynite once again pushed the lab-coated scientist back as he fought to maintain his balance. "But we can't help if you get in our way," he said, chuckling while finishing getting on his suit.  
  
The scientist nodded and ran over to a small knot of coworkers. Now uninhibited, the Planeteers donned their helmets and put their rings back on over their gloves. Kwame picked up the Geiger counter, and they sprinted into the building. It was not hard to tell exactly where the radioactive hothead was currently causing his destruction. As they ran through the wide corridors, interrupted only by an occasional plant worker, the Geiger counter was constantly screeching its signal, indicating an over- abundance of REM's in the vicinity. Knowing that its noise would alert Nukem of their presence, Kwame lifted it and switched it off.  
  
They slowed down as they reached a corner, and Wheeler, who was in the lead, held up his hand, signaling the others to stay back as he peeked around the edge to where Duke was trying unsuccessfully to punch his way through a thick, leaden door to the uranium rods contained within.  
  
Wheeler turned back to his friends and told them what the mutant was doing. "We need to distract him somehow, guys."  
  
"Then what?" asked Gi.  
  
"Um, then..." He looked around, spotting a wrenched-open door that he realized belonged to a lead vault. "I've got it!" he said. "If someone could just get his attention and lure Nukem into that vault, then I could shut the door and seal it with my ring. Then we could call Cap and work on patching the leaks!"  
  
Kwame spoke up. "It seems like a good plan. Who will get Nukem's attention, though?"  
  
Linka raised her hand. "I vill go."  
  
Surprised, Wheeler turned to her. "You sure you can handle him, babe?" He frowned, showing his concern for his Russian friend, not very happy with the idea of her being the bait.  
  
She nodded, smiling in an attempt to alleviate his worrying over her. "If need be, I can use my ring to keep him back. Do not worry about me, Wheeler."  
  
"So that's settled then," said Gi. "Kwame, Ma-Ti, and I will go make sure everyone is evacuated, just in case."  
  
Wheeler nodded. "Just what I was about to suggest, Gi. Alright, Linka and I will meet you guys outside." As the other three ran off, he turned back to face Linka. "You're sure?" he asked once more. At her acknowledgement, he continued, "All right. I'll stand behind the door where he won't be able to see me. Just be careful, babe. I don't want you getting hurt." He made sure Nukem was still obsessed with the door the mutant was pounding as he spoke and slipped behind the already opened one.  
  
Linka walked towards him. "You just vant to go on that date Friday," she chuckled.   
  
"You know that's not true. I care about you."  
  
She gave a small, knowing smile as she replied, "I know," and turned to her left to walk closer to Nukem.  
  
Though he didn't like it, Wheeler forced himself to stay back out of sight and merely listen to what was going on, consoling himself with the knowledge that she was not exactly defenseless due to her ring.  
  
Linka looked back for a second to make sure her American comrade was well- hidden and of the exact location of the vault's door and then faced the raging monster. "Hold it right there, Nukem!"  
  
Duke spun around. "What?! Planet-brats!" Without hesitation, he snapped his fist up and fired a radioactive blast from his hand. Linka, not having expected such a fast reaction on his part, barely managed to avoid the beam and hastily backpedaled into the vault. Enraged, mostly by his inability to open the door to the plant's core, Duke charged after her.  
  
Wheeler nervously waited outside for Linka's return, every fiber of his body screaming with an instinctual urge to go and protect her. He cringed at the sound of heavy barrels being thrown across the room and prayed they wouldn't connect.  
  
Suddenly, an alarm began blaring on a console behind him, and the lighting turned from white to an angry, flashing red. He spun around and looked at the screen as he heard Linka use her ring, followed shortly by another crash. At the sound of Linka calling his name, Wheeler turned back. Realizing that she had already gotten out while his attention had been directed on the cause of the alarm, he threw himself against the heavy door with all his might and pushed it shut. Backing up to give himself some room, he shouted, "Fire!" He noticed just how hard he had to concentrate as he increased the power to his ring to fuse the beaten metal solidly to its frame. 'Probably due to the radioactivity he's emitting,' he thought and ran off after Linka when the door was fully sealed. 'She must be pretty far ahead,' he realized, noting as he ran that the others seemed to have done a thorough job of evacuating the building. When he finally reached the exit, he looked around a corner and saw where the other Planeteers had gathered. Kwame frowned as the redhead reached the group.  
  
"Where is Linka?" he asked Wheeler.   
  
Wheeler started, shocked. "You mean she's not with you?!" He began to become frantic, and as Kwame shook his head, he turned to Ma-Ti, asking, "Why don't you contact her, make sure she's alright? She must have come out another exit." This last bit he said hopefully. "What if she got lost inside?" He watched the doors anxiously as Ma-Ti tried to contact her.  
  
"Heart! It is difficult... all the radiation... she is inside... I feel panic... and fear... I have contact!" the Kayapo said excitedly before talking telepathically to Linka. 'Linka! Where are you?!' After a moment of silence, he exclaimed, "She is still inside the vault!"  
  
"What?!" came Wheeler's shocked cry. "Inside?!" He turned to run back to the building.  
  
"Wait, she—augh!" Ma-Ti collapsed to the ground and curled up tightly, writhing in pain and agony, trying to break the telepathic link.  
  
Kwame knelt down beside his friend in concern. "What is it, Ma-Ti?"  
  
Having finally managed to cut the connection, Ma-Ti sat up and started, "It's... it's Linka, she—"  
  
Wheeler fell to his knees. "No! No! No! Linka! What have I done?!" He jumped up and began to run to the building when suddenly there was a loud rumble, and he stood in shock as the plant fell down on itself and fires erupted throughout the rubble.  
  
"Linka!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Linka ducked behind a lead barrel as she entered the vault, Nukem firing close behind her. 'I just need to get him in the far corner and then get out.' She yelped and dove out of the way as the barrel was blasted away.   
  
"Come here, blondie, and get what's coming to you!" The yellow mutant angrily picked up a crate and threw it at Linka, who leapt clear in the nick of time.  
  
'Bozhe moy! I must be quick!' she told herself, not realizing that Nukem's blasts were herding her to where she would have no escape. She hid behind a stack of lead plates and was looking for her next move, when she realized she was trapped as the plates, her last line of defense to deflect his radiation, were blasted away.  
  
Duke laughed and cracked his knuckles in anticipation. "Now you're mine," he said and began advancing toward her with a now-dented barrel in his hand. A new alarm could be heard as Linka raised her hand. "Wind!" she called, expecting a gust of air to push Duke into the wall, but the ring merely flickered briefly before dying altogether. Linka began to feel fear work its way into her mind as she looked at it in realization. 'The radiation,' she thought. 'It is too much!' She looked back up at her adversary, spotting the incoming charge just in time. She flattened herself to the floor as the projectile crashed overhead. "Wheeler!"  
  
She was scrambling up and running from the insane Eco-Villain when both noticed a loud creak and a slam. They turned to see that the door had been shut, and a red glow was now making its way along the edge, melting it and the frame together. "What is he doink?" she mumbled. Nukem turned his attention back to her, grinning malevolently.   
  
"Looks like the Pyro-Planeteer just sealed your fate, punk." He suddenly let loose with a barrage of gamma blasts that the panicked Russian was hard- pressed to avoid. She was suddenly contacted by Ma-Ti.  
  
'Linka! Where are you?!' she heard him "say."   
  
"I am still in the vault! I need—ah!" She broke off to backpedal out of the way of a blast that was half infrared and half gamma. "Tell Wheeler I need help before—" She gave a blood-curdling scream as one of the blasts managed to connect dead-center. Linka was thrown back as she felt the intense radiation eat right through her once-protective suit down to her skin. She fell to the cold, metal floor as the beam ate away at her body and a loud noise resounded through the room. A different kind of heat permeated the room, and her last thought was of how much she still loved Wheeler. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, when all the fires had been put out, the remaining Planeteers solemnly helped the emergency workers clear the rubble. Wheeler, for the most part, stayed off to the side in total shock over the events of the previous day. Meanwhile, the others were pulling debris from above where the vault had been.   
  
"Maybe she's still alive somehow," Gi said half-hopefully.  
  
Kwame just hung his head sadly. Ma-Ti reluctantly spoke up. "I really do not think so, Gi. The pain I felt from her... there is no way she could have survived." Here he looked over at Wheeler, who was crying quietly into his hands.  
  
"I just can't believe she's gone," Kwame grunted as he lifted another piece away. "The reality is probably going to hit us hard when we get back to the island." Ma-Ti and Gi nodded as they pulled off another piece. As they tossed it aside, Gi noticed a large hole in the ceiling of the vault the sheet metal had been covering.  
  
"Kwame, quick! The flashlight!" she said and hurriedly took the light he handed her. As she turned it on and leaned down to see, she could feel heat rising up even through her suit. 'This is like an oven,' she mused, not realizing the implications of that fact. She turned the beam to search along the floor, seeing various scraps of lead littering the area. Then the white light fell upon a hulking, dark-yellow figure curled upon the ground. All of Nukem's clothing had been burned off, leaving blackened, charred marks in their wake on his yellow, plated skin, now glazed a deep ochre. Gi nervously turned the flashlight onto a smaller figure slumped by the far wall. She gasped as she saw Linka's form. The entire chest and stomach of her suit had been burned away from Nukem's blast as was most of her torso. What part of her face that was visible through the darkened visor was reddened from having been baked by the intense heat. Gi had to fight back a wave of nausea as she quickly turned away from the sight of her lost comrade. "Guys... don't look in there... she..." She shakily handed the light back to Kwame.  
  
"We should... tell Wheeler and—and we should get Nukem and Linka out of there," said Kwame as he pocketed it.  
  
"We can let the emergency crews do that. I personally could not handle it," stated Ma-Ti as he walked over to his American friend. Wheeler did not look up as Ma-Ti sat down next to him. "Wheeler..." the Kayapo began.  
  
"You found her. She's dead." Wheeler saw his friend nodding sadly out of the corner of his eye. Fresh tears began anew. "And it's all my fault! I killed her! If I hadn't turned away, if I hadn't been so stupid! I love her, Ma-Ti, and yet because of me, she's dead..." He fell to his knees. "I killed her!" He punched a piece of the rubble in sadness, frustration, and anger at himself and what he had done.  
  
"Wheeler! Take it easy! You will damage your suit," Ma-Ti cautioned.  
  
"I don't care! I'm far enough from the radiation anyway. I don't even know how you can stand to look at me. I can't even stand to look at me. In fact, you know what?" He ripped off his lead helmet and put his ring to his temple like a gun. "Nice knowin' ya, Ma-Ti. Fi—oof!"  
  
Kwame, who had come up with Gi while the two had been talking, had seen what Wheeler was doing and had tackled Wheeler to the ground. "Wheeler, no!"  
  
"Kwame, let go!" The young man struggled in Kwame's grip.  
  
"Wheeler, what are you doing?" asked Gi frantically.  
  
"Trying to end this miserable thing called my life."  
  
Gi knelt down beside where Kwame was pinning him down. "You know Linka wouldn't have wanted you to do that."  
  
"She is right," said Ma-Ti. "You know, I was still connected to her when she... when she died. Her last thought was of you, how much she loved you still."  
  
Wheeler looked up at him incredulously, tears in his eyes. He was about to say something when one of the emergency workers came up to them, talked quietly to Gi and handed her something, walking away again. "Let him up, Kwame."  
  
The tall Planeteer nodded and stood up, offering Wheeler a hand. Wheeler stood solemnly and faced Gi as she gave him what the emergency worker had handed to her. He held it up and watched as Linka's ring sparkled in the light, at first glance unscathed, though undoubtedly contaminated with radiation, which was indeed found to be true when Wheeler dropped his hand to his side, bringing the ring close to the Geiger counter beside him that had been softly clicking before. The Geiger counter suddenly screeched at the increased REM's. Wheeler sighed and put his helmet back on to protect his head.  
  
"Great. Now even this won't work. Is there anything that's not messed up because of me?"  
  
"Maybe Gaia can help," suggested Ma-Ti as Wheeler broke down once more.  
  
"Come on, guys," said Gi in a slightly shaking voice and spoke the desire that had been lingering in the backs of all their minds. "Let's go home."  
  
~~~~~  
  
AN: So, what do you think? I have to admit, the idea for the story wasn't *quite* mine, but I warped it enough so that it is, more or less. But don't bother to ask me where I got it. I'll never tell. I'm not allowed. Until next time (if I ever finish another fic) Diana 


End file.
